


Played from the bedside

by ClayJackson



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Come Inflation, Idk if there's a term but like storing cum and then using a tube and pump to inject it, M/M, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 07:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19597819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: It’s harder, since they’re both older, to get that full feeling of being properly bred. Harold’s body needs larger amounts of cum to feel sedated, and John doesn’t produce as much with each orgasm as he should.





	Played from the bedside

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this like a year ago but didn't have this yet and didn't bother transferring my previous works to here but I found this again and it's so good so here you folks go! Haven't had a chance to edit it yet though

Harold’s scent was _intoxicating_. As he was positioned, it was practically all John could smell. He could smell his tea sitting on the desk, his cologne he used, the thin layer of sweat on his skin. Most painfully he could smell the thick scent of his cunt, the overwhelming scent of slick soaking his underwear.

John was sitting under his desk, naked and shaking, his face pressed down against the floor and whimpering against Harold’s ankles. He pressed sloppy, desperate kisses against his feet and lower legs, whining loudly as he nuzzled against his skin as much as he could.

Inside his ass was a large plug, vibrating hard against his prostrate and making cum leak from his cock. Around his cock was a condom, specially designed to hold large quantities. It was secured at the base by a thick cock ring, one that kept John even harder and kept him from being able to properly cum or knot. As it was, if it weren’t for the ring, the condom would have slipped off by now, pulled down by the sheer weight of the cum inside it.

Their heats and ruts had lined up a few months ago, later after their bond than most couples, but not unusual for their age. As it were, they had to set up a cycle with their other partners to deal with numbers while they were out of commission for a week.

John’s hands were free, but they might as well have been sealed in a cement block. Harold told him not to touch, had gave him permission to kiss and rub his face against his feet and legs, but he wasn’t allowed to use his hands. Not on Harold or himself.

“Please,“ he whined loudly, pressing his forehead against the top of Harold’s feet and panting as a small spasm went through him, failed pseudo orgasms that had been coursing through him for the last few hours.

Harold groaned softly when he heard him and John whimpered at the smell of his slick getting just that little bit stronger. "Not yet,” he said, voice heavy on his tongue as he moved his foot to rub against John’s cheek. “A little longer.”

John keened and let out a soft sob but nodded, pressing his face against Harold’s skin and breathing him in deeply. Another small spurt of cum dribbled out of his cock, adding to the volume in the condom.

They stayed like that, John a whimpering and sobbing mess under Harold’s desk, and Harold soaking through his pants and looking at his computer, for another hour.

“John,” Harold said, clearing his throat to get rid of the rasp of it. “John,” he says louder this time.

John’s head snaps up and he’s looking up at him with wide, desperate eyes. “Yes Harold?” He says, not able to get the words out fast enough.

Harold looks down at him and _fuck_ the look of his face so flushed, wet with tears, and wide eyes is arousing enough to send another gush of slick from him. “You can touch me now,” he says, and not even before he finishes the sentence does he gasp as John, not pausing to hesitate, or think, presses his face against his crotch.

John was whimpering and moaning as he mouthed against the wet spot that had grown on Harold’s pants, his hands pushing up along his thighs and squeezing, groaning from how soft Harold’s flesh is. He’s been sitting here, teased by that delicious sight and smell, for too long.

Harold is moaning and grinding back against John’s face, reaching down to grab his hair to pull him closer. John doesn’t mind, rather he shakes and groans from the rough movement, his cock twitching hard as more cum flows out of him.

“You smell so good, Harold. Taste so good, feel so good,” John is murmuring nonsensically against him between needy licks and kisses.

Harold groans at that and laughs softly. “God John you don’t know how arousing it is to see you like this.” He lets John stay like that for a few moments, moaning as he works his mouth over him through his pants. Then he pushes away John’s head lightly, stroking his hair and along the side of his face as he whines, and gets out of his chair.

John sits up higher on his knees and reaches out to keep his hands on Harold, squeezing onto his hips to help keep him steady. “Harold?” he whines in confusion.

“Shh,” Harold says as he strokes his hair, smiling softly. “Carry me to the bed.”

John groans loudly but doesn’t pause before he carefully picks Harold up, pressing his face against him as much as he can as he carries him. He lays him down on the bed carefully and covers him with his body, pressing hot kisses along his neck and breathing him in deeply.

Harold can’t help but moan from the way John handles him, the way he presses the kisses along his neck, the feeling of the cum filled condom pressed against his thigh. “John,” he whines, shoving his arms between them to start working on taking off his shirt, but he’s stopped by John who pushes his hands away, shoving his own under the fabric.

He’s careful as he pulls it up and over Harold’s neck but tosses it to the side with reckless abandon as soon as it’s off him. He works on Harold’s pants next, moving them swiftly off his ass when Harold arches his hips up to help, pushing everything off him in one move so he wouldn’t have to raise them again. Those too get thrown off somewhere to be worried about at another time.

John takes a moment to sit back and look down at Harold and feels his heart leap in his chest, his whole body flaring as he takes in the image. Seeing his mate like this, spread out and dripping for him, flushed and soft and smelling so good, makes him feel light headed. It’s moments like this, when he’s so overcome with rut and emotion and _Harold_ , that he can almost push back every bad thought he has.

Harold’s whine from below draws him back to the moment and he wastes no time swooping back down to press open mouthed kisses all along every inch of his skin. He works his way down his body, taking his time to enjoy all of him but also in a rush to move things along. When he reaches that dip between his thighs he wastes no time pressing his mouth against, him moaning loud enough to feel it travel down Harold’s thighs to where his hands rest.

Harold gasps and grabs onto the back of John’s head, bucking his hips into his mouth. He can feel that twinge of pain from muscles working and pulling in the wrong directions, but he’ll be damned if he lets that stop him from getting his juices all along John’s face.

John eats him out for a long time, working Harold up and bringing him to orgasm once or twice before Harold starts to gasp his name. He looks up at him, licking his lips and pressing the side of his face against his inner thigh so he can still breathe him in. “Yes Harold?”

Harold groans when he looks down at him and sees the mess he’s made of his face, gasping heavily as he licks his lips. “How much cum is in the condom?”

John breathes in sharply and drags himself away from Harold’s cunt to sit up, cradling the condom in the palm of his hand. It’s full and heavy, and Harold breathes in a stuttering breath as he looks at it. “That should suffice,” he says breathlessly. It’ll do more than suffice.

He pushes himself up with a groan, taking John’s arms when he offers them to him and breathes heavily. “Come here.”

John moves forward with an eager whimper, bracing his hands on Harold’s shoulders to give him just a little stability.

Harold takes his cock into his hands and strokes him gently, breathing deeply from the low groan John emits. It’s the first time either of them have stroked his cock since they’ve started, and John can’t help bucking his hips. Harold sits like that for a few moments, stroking him until he feels tense and tremble and sees another dribble of cum fill the condom just a little bit more.

“I’m going to take this off now, okay?” He says softly as he runs his fingers along the cock ring slowly. “Think you can hold still for me?”

John whines and bucks from his touch before nodding and takes a deep breath, willing himself to hold as still as possible for Harold. His fingers tighten on his shoulders ever so slightly as he tries to steady his breathing, biting down on his lip as he feels the cock ring slipping off.

Harold takes care to hold the condom upright so that nothing spills out and breathes in from feeling just how heavy it is. “Go get the pump,” he says, handing the cock ring to John as well. “And set that aside for washing.”

John stands up and carefully sets the cock ring down on the night stand while he gets into the drawer. He pulls out a small hand held pump and moves back to the bed. He opens the pump and sets it up before holding it out to Harold who carefully pours the contents of the condom into the container. He waits for the cum to stop dripping out of the latex before pulling the condom to his mouth and pushing his tongue inside it. He groans loudly from the taste, his eyes falling shut as he tries to suck out as much of the left over cum as he can.

It takes him a few moments before he comes back to and pulls the condom out of his mouth, handing it to John who tosses it in the trash, or at least close enough. John carefully closes the pump and sets it on the table to keep from knocking it over as he runs his hands up and down Harold’s body.

Harold groans and arches into his touch, licking his lips as he looks up at him. “Are you ready, John?”

John nods eagerly and leans down to kiss him eagerly, groaning at being able to taste himself on Harold’s lip. They stay like that for a second before Harold makes a soft noise, his back starting to strain.

John pulls back with a soft whine. “Would you like help getting into position?”

Harold nods and groans as John carefully helps move him, using all the pillows to help prop him up. It takes a few moments for them to get situated, but soon enough Harold is kneeling on all fours with several pillows helping to prop his hips and shoulders up in a comfortable position. John is over him and carefully slides the tube attached to the pump into his cunt and Harold shivers, moaning softly as he feels it pushed into him.

John takes a moment to look at Harold like this, spread out and dripping under him and groans. How did he get so lucky to be in this position?

He leans over Harold and presses kisses against the back of his neck with a soft moan, rubbing his cock along his cunt. “May I?” He asks softly, shaking from the effort to keep himself still.

Harold moans and presses back against him when he feels his cock drag along his cunt and nods eagerly. “Please John.”

John doesn’t need any more permission before he lines himself up and sinks himself into him, groaning low in his chest from feeling his slick cunt around his aching cock. He begins to thrust into him gently, panting heavily against the back of his neck.

Harold whines loudly and squeezes around him tightly. “Fuck John,” he gasps out as he clings to the sheets, trying to keep himself from rocking back against him so early. “That feels so good.”

John moans and ruts into him deeper, holding onto Harold’s hips to stabilize him. “You don’t know how good it feels for me either,” he mumbles against his skin, pressing kisses along him. “Feels so good to finally be inside you.”

They fuck like that for a long time, Harold gradually getting more desperate and starting to rock back against John after a while. He knows it’ll hurt, it always hurts. But he also knows that John will be there afterwards to take care of him, to gently massage away the aches and pains that breeding causes him.

Harold feels his body get hotter and whines at the top of his lungs as his body starts to shake, gasping when he can feel John’s knot starting to swell. “Please,” he gasps out, bucking back against him.

John swears under his breath and fucks into him harder, grabbing onto his hips to pull him down on his cock. He knows it’ll hurt Harold later, but he also knows that Harold would be more upset with him if he didn’t fuck him hard and deep like he needed. His breathing is harsh and rugged as he feels himself swelling and he whines as his body starts to tense. “H-Harold,” he gasps softly.

Harold groans loudly and squeezes around him. “Yes John, please, please I need to feel your knot, I need to feel you fill me,” he says rapidly, gasping for breath between words.

John can’t help himself when he hears Harold speaks like that and it only takes a few more thrusts before his knot swells fully and he’s pressed deep inside of Harold, his whole body tense as he cums deep inside of him. He has just enough thought to reach over and press down on the pump, pushing all the cum from earlier into him.

Harold gasps and his moan gets caught in his throat when he feels John’s knot and then the mass amount of cum fulling him. It’s harder, since they’re both older, to get that full feeling of being properly bred. Harold’s body needs larger amounts of cum to feel sedated, and John doesn’t produce as much with each orgasm as he should. That’s why they had this whole set up. After hours of milking, there was more than enough cum pumped into Harold’s cunt to make his body feel as if it was enough.

He’s burying his face into the pillow and groaning loudly as his body tenses up while he cums, clenching tightly around John’s knot. They ride out their orgasms like that together, both of them groaning and rocking into each other. It takes a couple of moments before they’re coming down from their orgasms and soon John is gasping and whining.

“Y-You can take it out, John,” Harold gasps out.

John quickly reaches back and carefully pulls the vibrator out of himself, setting it on a tissue on the table before slumping against Harold’s back and gasping loudly, using his arms to keep from pressing too much weight on to them.

They take their time recovering their breathing, the whole time John is pressing soft kisses along his neck, shoulders, and face. Eventually he shifts and groans as he feels his knot loosen slightly, not quite wanting to pull out of Harold yet.

Harold groans under him as he feels his body calming down just slightly and sighs loudly, nuzzling his face into the pillows. “Mmm, John,” he says softly.

John kisses his temple and murmurs back. “Yes Harold?”

“You can pull out now.”

John nods and carefully pulls out of him, groaning and shaking softly from the sensation. He presses soft kisses all along Harold and sighs. “Want me to start cleaning up?”

Harold thinks for a moment before sighing disappointedly. “We should.”

John chuckles and moves to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll try to be quick.”

John is quick, it doesn’t take him long to clean up the mess between them and at least move everything to the bathroom to be washed later. He comes back and runs a hand along Harold’s back slowly, kissing down his spine gently. “Want me to give you a massage?”

Harold groans just as loudly as if John had started knotting him again. “Fuck yes.”

He laughs and kisses along him again, helping him move to lay on his back, the pillows situated in a new position to support him better this way. John leans up and kisses Harold on the lips softly, a low rumble in his chest of contentment as he runs his hands down to Harold’s hips and starts getting to work.


End file.
